


Don't Take Overly Friendly Dogs Home

by Seyensay



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Complete, F/M, One Shot, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seyensay/pseuds/Seyensay
Summary: Yongguk was spending a lonely Valentine's Day when an unusually friendly dog came up to him and refused to leave him alone.
Relationships: Bang Yongguk/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Don't Take Overly Friendly Dogs Home

February 14th; Valentine’s Day.

There is no need to go into detail about this holiday. We all know what it’s about. The only thing that is important to know is that Bang Yongguk is absolutely and incredulously single. Valentine’s Day falls on a Friday night and the man had no plans or a date to spend it with. It’s not that he necessarily needs to be out on a date, but when all of your friends have significant others to go home to, you just can’t help but feel left out.

Luckily for him, he was distracted most of Friday from working the long hours in his apartment for a start up he was working on. He wanted to create his own record label to produce music for under ground artists and be used as a better resource to get their name out there. His average work day consisted of calls with investors who know of his name in hopes to gather some funding.

With a busy day like his, he would only end up with a furious girlfriend for working until 10pm.

Yongguk steps out from the rented studio, stretching out his arms, feeling stiff from the long hours sitting and mainly being on video conference calls with different investors and presenting his product and why it stands out.

Of course, he’s still receiving the royalties from the money he’s making from his own music, but he wants to make sure he can find a more sustainable funding to be able to pay those working for him.

Yongguk walks down the street, heading for the closest convenience store to grab himself a warm bowl of ramen. And maybe a bottle of soju to ignore the inevitable feeling of loneliness. That consideration only comes to mind when he sees a couple giggling together as they try to decide what condoms they should buy. He cringes at the sight and tries to keep his focus on his food instead.

He pulls out his phone for even further distractions but all he sees on his instagram feed is his friends showing off their date and just how romantic they’re being. He puts his phone away, knowing there’s no real way to ignore the fact that today is Valentine’s Day.

The man sighs, slurping at the warm high sodium food when he feels something tap his thigh. He blinks and turns his head to look down. It’s a beautiful white husky with eyes like the earth that must hide gold underneath it. “Oh… Hi.” He says awkwardly, just staring at the dog. “Can I help you?”

The white husky lets out a soft whine, sitting down pretty, begging him for something. Yongguk looks at his food, there’s nothing that’s good for the dog to eat except maybe the sausage. There were only two pieces left. Yongguk sighs, picking up the pieces of meat and letting the dog gently take it from his hand. He has a soft spot for dogs.

“That’s all I have,” Yongguk says as the dog gazes up at him for more. The dog lets out a huff, moving its head to rest on top of Yongguk’s thigh. It took all of his masculinity to not squeal. “You’re… Really friendly.” Yongguk lets out an incredulously laugh, petting the top of the dog’s head. Yongguk takes his time to finish his food now that he has some form of company. However, all good things must come to an end.

Yongguk cleans up the trash and while he was wiping his mouth, the husky is staring at him. “Thanks for keeping me company.” He tells it, petting its’ head and walking away. It follows him. “H-Hey, you can’t come with me.” Yongguk says, holding his hand out, indicating for it to stop.

The husky sits down.

Yongguk continues his journey and the husky follows right behind him. The man huffs, turning around and getting down on one knee to observe the dog. He knew the dog is a stray but he wanted to make sure that it really is. There’s no collar or tag on it. The dog is cute, beautiful, and anyone would be lucky to have it, but Yongguk just couldn’t take it with him.

“You can’t come home with me.” Yongguk says sternly. The husky reaches up and gives Yongguk a small lick on his cheek.

…

Like it was said, Yongguk has a soft spot for dogs.

The dog is now in Yongguk’s bathtub, its eyes closed as Yongguk massages the soap into the dog's coat. It’s not necessarily dog friendly soap, but it will have to make do for now until Yongguk brings the animal into the shelter the next day… If they were open. He knew the responsibility it would take to own a dog and right now he just doesn’t have that kind of time.

Yongguk rinses the dog off and once he’s done, the dog shakes its whole body to rid as much of the water as it can, soaking Yongguk in the process. The man stares down at the dog with a glare, but it only smiles happily, ready for whatever would come next. He sighs defeated and proceeds to dry the dog.

After he was done drying the dog, he steps in the shower himself to clean off the remaining residue from the dog’s shower. He comes out of the bathroom to see dog making itself at home on top of his bed. “Okay, no. I already gave you a bath and let you in my home. The bed is off limits.”

The dog looks up at him and lets out a loud whine, gazing right back him with the best puppy eyes it could muster.

It worked.

With another obnoxious groan, he turns off the lights and crawls into bed. The dog then inches toward him, trying to get as close to him as it possibly can. The dog’s body heat throughout the night would get too hot for Yongguk and he would have to try and push the dog away, only for it to come right back.

So instead of pushing the dog away, he just throws off the covers and lets the dog warm him into slumber.

The next morning arrives with the gentle appearance of the sun gazing lovingly into his bedroom. Yongguk lets out a breath, feeling a little lighter. He reaches out to pet the dog beside him. Huh… The fur didn’t feel as fluffy. It feels like silk thread. He slowly opens his eyes, blinking for a moment as a figure began to form in his vision. That… didn’t look like a dog.

Yongguk wakes up with a start and immediately starts yelling, “what the fuck?” He backs away from the bed, closing into the wall staring at the naked person on his bed. A beautiful, naked girl with hair as white as snow. When he screamed it rose her from her slumber, her breasts on full display to him as she looks around in confusion before focusing on him.

She starts to scream.

“Who are you?” The girl cries out, looking down at her body, screaming once again as she grabs the sheets to cover herself. “Why am I naked? What are you doing in my room?”

“Your room? This is my room! My apartment! I don’t know why you’re naked!”

He screams right back, trying to remember if he had anything to drink at all yesterday. Not at all. He thought about it, but he only had a hot warm meal, a clingy dog following him all the way home and it even intruded in his bed.

Wait.

No fucking way.

Yongguk’s eyes widen in realization—or was it disbelief?

“Stop staring at me!” She screams looking around for any sort of weapon she could use.

“Are you… the white dog?” Yongguk asks, staring in bewilderment. Her attention returns to him and her mouth parts.

“Oh… Oh no…”

Yongguk had provided the girl with a pair of clean underwear, sweatpants, and an oversized shirt. She just set his phone down when Yongguk brought over a mug of tea for her.

“Thank you,” she says, a lot calmer now and definitely more comfortable to be covered up. She blows into the mug and takes a sip of her drink. Yongguk takes a minute to really look at her, still unable to believe his eyes. The girl is probably in her early twenties, long white hair and eyebrows to match. Her eyes are wide and innocent, and her shining orbs matched the begging eyes of the dog he ended up bringing home.

The girl sets the tea down and takes in a nervous deep breath, “my name is Lee Miah, and… in all forms except physical, I am a werewolf.” She gives him a nervous smile but Yongguk doesn’t laugh.

“Uh… No I’m pretty sure including physical.” Yongguk deadpans.

“That’s not—okay never mind.” She says awkwardly, taking another sip of her tea. “Um, my friend is on her way here to pick me up.” Miah plays with the rim of the mug as she continues, “could you tell me what happened last night?”

Yongguk rubs the back of his neck, “you really don’t remember?”

“For whatever reason, whenever I transform, I have no memories of what happens when I’m a wolf.” Miah explains.

“Well, nothing bad. You begged for food and just followed me home.” Yongguk tells her. Miah lets out a sigh of relief, smiling at him.

“I’m glad.”

Yongguk began to feel this weird pressure in his chest. Her smile must be that pretty. Dog or human, she’s a charming girl.

“Could I ask… about your hair?” Yongguk says awkwardly as he points to the top of his own head.

“What about it?”

“Is that real?”

Miah lets out a small laugh, “yeah it is. My parents used to dye it when I was younger to fit in. Nowadays, a lot of girls have platinum hair so people don’t usually blink when they see me now.”

_That can’t be true…_ Yongguk thinks, careful not to say his thoughts aloud.

“I just have to use an eyebrow tint for my eyebrows so they think my natural hair color is brown!” Miah continues her explanation.

“So your parents are wolves too?”

“Yeah, so is my friend. We have a little community in the city, though the _normies_ don’t know we exist.” She pauses, “most don’t at least.”

Yongguk takes in a deep breath and rubs his face. So werewolves exist and he had taken home one… Thinking it’s a husky.

He’s never going to look at dogs the same way again.

“What’s the last thing you remember before you woke up this morning?” Yongguk asks.

Miah thinks on his question for a moment.

“I… I was walking home from my family’s cafe. I just remember smelling ramen… That’s it.”

“Does the smell of ramen usually make you transform?”

Miah shakes her head, “no… Actually on a full moon. I’ve never transformed out of that cycle, so I’m surprised that I did transform.” Yongguk ponders on that, weird that even she doesn’t know what made her shift.

The doorbell rings followed by a couple of urgent knocks. “Ah, that must be my friend.”

“Let me get you some slippers,” Yongguk says, as he walks into his storage and pulls out a new pair of supposed-to-be house slippers. He walks to the open door, seeing Miah’s friend. It wasn’t the shocking yellow eyes that grabbed Yongguk’s attention, but it was the heavy bruise at the nape at her neck. The older man blushed as he gave Miah her slippers, the girl completely oblivious to his reaction to her friend’s hickey.

_Maybe it’s a wolf-culture thing…_

“Thank you for taking care of me—oh, I never got your name…” Miah says, bring her fingers up to her lips in an ‘oops’ motion.

“It’s Bang Yongguk.”

“Thank you, Yongguk-sshi,” Miah says, giving him that charming smile of hers. She turns away, ready to walk away with her friend.

Suddenly, Yongguk grabs her wrist, forcing her to bring her attention back to him. In a swift moment, there’s a change in the air. A blanket of desire wash right over him, coming from her. It is that very external being that told Yongguk to not let her go. To not let her leave, that she belongs right here.

“Yongguk-sshi?” Miah’s voice pulls him out of his trance and he snatches his hand off her wrist.

“I-I’m sorry,” Yongguk stumbles out, flustered and unsure what came over him.

“It’s okay… Well, bye.” She says and there she goes, walking away from him and leaving him with secret that he will end up taking to the grave since no one in their right mind would believe what he says.

As he closes the door, he lets out breath, gazing down at his pants and glaring at him member, “are you serious?”

It wasn’t just Yongguk that had felt the pull. Miah had wished that instead of standing there awkwardly, that he had offered her to take back inside his bed room, with her ass in the air—

“He was pretty hot,” Miah’s friend said as the two of the got into the car. Miah didn’t say anything, her cheeks were burning and soon it began to seep in through her veins. Images of Yongguk eyes and the lust she saw in them for a moment was driving her up the wall. Her desires can only mean one thing. “Miah, are you listening to me?”

“Eonnie…” Miah starts, looking over at her friend whose yellow eyes widen at the sudden change in Miah’s demeanor.

“I’m in heat.”

A week has passed since the Valentine’s Day fiasco with the wolf-girl. Yongguk of course kept the situation to himself and when all his friends asked what he did that weekend, he told them he just worked and went to bed.

Working was all he can do to distract himself from the images of her plaguing his mind. He knew exactly what she looked like naked, a curvy body with pretty dark nipples begging for him to bite. He wanted to her under him and what she would like as he made her cum over and over again.

Yongguk starts to rub his face as the images began to come back, her face was a constant star in his dreams and he had to change his underwear every damn morning because of her. What had she done to him?

Was this some werewolf power that forces him to lose his mind over her? Well, it was working because thinking about her was all he could do—it made working incredibly difficult.

He was a typically a stoic guy and it made getting into a relationship in the first place difficult because all his dates had that that he just was not that into him. Even when he was in a relationship, he was never one to initiate sex, it made the girls he was with feel like he didn’t even want them.

Yongguk was just not a sex kind of guy.

But Miah changed that. He certainly wanted her and the worst part was that he was probably never going to see her again.

He shakes the thought out of his head. It’s an early Saturday afternoon and he was in the middle of working on his new song—but he couldn’t put his heart into it when his mind was so clouded from the images of everything he wanted to do with her.

Needing a break, he gets up from his workstation into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of lavender tea. He waits for the water to boil on the stove and he goes through instagram to make time go a little faster.

Another distraction comes in the form of knocks on his door. He leaves his kitchen for a moment to look through the peephole. His length instantly comes to life once again and he holds back from cursing aloud by covering his mouth.

Miah is right outside his door.

He was actually hoping that he wouldn’t see her, that the animalistic desires wrecking his body would go away on his own once enough time has passed. Now he fears that because she’s here, he won’t be able to control himself.

Yongguk shakes his head.

But he’s not an animal. He’s a human being and he won’t be disgusting enough to do anything she wouldn’t want. The thought of hurting her was the key to making his erection die. Good.

He takes in a deep breath and opens the door. Miah takes in a breath, her cheeks looking a little flushed. “Hey,” Yongguk says, leaning against the doorframe, “what are you doing here?”

Miah presses her lips together. She’s a little more dressed up today and Yongguk assumes that this is how she normally looks. Her hair is all done, gentle curled like waves falling onto the sand. She has a light touch of make up on, a shimmer of gold that brings out the hints in her eyes. Her outfit is exceptionally cute, a ruffled white shoulder-less top and a fitted mini skirt that reminded Yongguk just how voluptuous they are.

The man scolds himself, trying not to think about her body and remind himself that she is probably still in her early thirties and he himself is getting close to thirty.

She offers him the two bag she’s holding, “I came by to drop off your clothes and these are some cakes from my family’s cafe as an apology for intruding last week.” Yongguk reaches out and takes the bags. He didn’t even look at his clothes, instead he opens the bag for the aforementioned sweets. There’s an assortment of flavors, maybe 6 kinds? All wrapped up nicely.

“Thank you, Miah. I really appreciate this,” Yongguk says with a smile. Miah looks down, as if she’s embarrassed.

“It’s no biggie.”

Yongguk’s tea kettle begins to whistle. “I was just making tea, why don’t you join me?”

Miah waves her hands in protest, “I couldn’t intrude you again!”

He gives her frown, “you mean to say your goal is to get me fat from all this cake? You’re cruel Miah.” Her mouth drops at the accusation and she couldn’t help but let out a laugh. This whole time she thought that he’s just a humorless older guy, but maybe her own jokes are just… Well, too Gen-Z.

“If you insist.” She passes through the threshold, then Yongguk closes the door once she’s fully inside. He sets the bags on his kitchen table before returning to the stove to turn it off. Miah begins to take out the cakes and clean off the table to make it easier to eat. Yongguk carries with him two small plates, two forks, and two mugs of tea. “Thank you,” Miah says, accepting the cup of hot tea.

“It’s lavender… I was feeling a little stressed out earlier so I needed something to relax me.”

“What have you been stressed about?”

_You…_ “I can’t seem to focus too well on the song I’ve composed.” He half-lies, not daring to speak the truth.

“You write songs?” Miah asks surprised, “could I listen to one later?”

“Sure, but first, show me your family’s best selling cake.”

Miah unwraps a rainbow layered cake with vanilla frosting in the middle. She gives it to him and he dips his fork into it, the frosting and the crumble melting into his mouth. “That’s pretty good.”

“To be honest, I think most of our customers get this cake because it’s pretty.” She says, unwrapping the black layered cake that looks like cookies and cream. Yongguk takes a bite, his eyebrows raising at the surprising taste.

“Oh, I did not expect that,” he says and Miah laughs.

“It’s black sesame! This one is my favorite.”

“It’s good, but not really for me.”

“Oh darn, good thing I’m here to not let it go to waste!” She says happily taking it from him and setting it in front of her as she opens the next slice. Yongguk leans on his hand as he watches her.

“Hm, so did you want me to invite you in,” he teases her and she pauses for a moment as her face flushes, the tint peeking out from her foundation.

“… I was hoping you would…”

Miah gives the next piece to Yongguk in the middle of his surprise. She doesn’t look at him as she attacks the black sesame cake. He slowly dips his fork into the dessert, staring at her as he takes the piece in his mouth. She tries hard not to look at him, but her eyes betray her, demanding to meet his gaze.

“Red velvet is my favorite,” he says to her, the silence between them thick.

“Yongguk-sshi, you have a little bit in the corner of your mouth.” Miah says, pointing in the corner mirror to hers. Yongguk moves to wipe it off, but it was like his body and mind and lips were all different characters. He leans forward, Miah’s body tensing.

“Wipe it off for me.”

Miah hesitates for only a moment. Her hands tremble as they follow her heart’s desires. She reaches for his face and wipes the crumb mixed with frosting with her thumb. In doing so, her hand falls captive into his. He holds her hand against his cheek, his eyes dark as he watches her reaction, moving his lips to press against the palm of her hand. He could hear her starting to breathe a little heavily and he pursues his mission in finding out what other sounds she would make. He presses kisses against her palm, moving up to the tip of her fingers, enjoying the lack of resistance and pants of desire falling from her lips.

“Y-Yongguk-sshi,” his teeth nips on the edge of her finger, “Yongguk-sshi.”

Somehow, his morals and ethics managed to snap him back in reality and he quickly lets go of her hand and pulls away from her with a start. The action surprises her and she takes back her hand as if she had hurt him. Yongguk quickly stands and has his back facing her so that she wouldn’t see his length begging for her to sit on it.

“I’m sorry,” Yongguk says, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. “That wasn’t appropriate at all.” He shouldn’t have invited her in. He should have ignored her knocks and let her think he wasn’t home. Is he really that less of a person that he can’t control himself?

“Yongguk-sshi,” Miah comes up from behind him but he doesn’t dare turn around. He didn’t trust himself. Even so, he doesn’t fight the feeling of her hands taking his. He still ignores every humane bone in his body telling him to stop her before it’s too late. But his dark gaze watches as she moves his hand under the fabric of her skirt. Yongguk takes in a breath. She makes him touch her.

Her pussy is dripping. And there is no fabric to hide that from him. Whatever control he had left was gone.

And it’s all her fault.

Yongguk pulls her against him as his mouth immediately ravages her own. He ignores her gasps or the way she wiggles against him. Not to get away, but in her attempt to get closer to him. Yongguk quickly lifts her up, letting her legs wrap around his hips, her own humping him, desperate for some kind of friction.

He drops her on the bed and he removes his shirt, climbing back on top of her and pushing up her shirt and bra over her breasts. His lips immediately attached to them. He sucked desperately and hungrily, leaving marks all over.

Her sounds were like music to his ears. They were nothing like his fantasies prepared him for. She was loud and unashamed to let him know exactly how she was feeling. He assumed that she must have been feeling exactly like he was this whole week.

Yongguk pushes up her skirt over her hips, revealing that what he felt moments ago was true. She wasn’t wearing any underwear. She came all the way to his place, risk potentially getting caught, but with the intention of showing this nasty side of her to him. The thought of that was driving him crazy.

He attaches his lips to her pussy, forcing gasps from Miah’s lips, her hands grabbing his curly hair. Yongguk enjoyed every drop she was giving him, listening to every cue of what she wanted and sucked on her clit until it sounded like she was sobbing.

“Yongguk, I’m gonna cum,” Miah whines as she rolls her lips on his face, his hands holding tight onto her hips as he licked and licked. “Yongguk!” She screams, her body trembling, hands painfully tight in his hair. “Oh god, please Yongguk.” She was ecstasy, and he made sure she stayed in this state of euphoria until she practically had to push him away as the sensations became too much for her.

He pulls away from her and licks his lips. Miah's hair was a mess now, eyes slightly blackened from the moisture seeping from her eyes, and her lips were swollen. The orbs in her eyes are darkened from her lust and Yongguk cannot think of one person as sexy as she is right now.

Yongguk takes off his sweats and underwear. He reaches into his side table, pulling out a condom and slipping it on his length and positioning himself at her entrance. He wraps her arms around her and in contrast to his previous actions, his kisses were gentle as he planted them on her forehead and eyelids. As though he’s double checking on her, reminding her that she is safe with him.

His length slips inside of her and she lets out a soft moan, her body is overwhelmed but she still desperately needed more. Yongguk starts off slow, watching her face as pleasure easily took over. She whispered his name over and over again, an indirect demand to move faster, harder.

It didn’t take long for him to obey her silent commands as he pounded into her like he didn’t care about her, their flesh slapping loudly and echoing in his apartment. She cried out at each stroke, her legs spread wide as if he was just not deep enough for her.

He changes their position, pulling out of her and picking her up so that she sat on top of him. He enters her again, watching as she bounces on top of him. Using him for her own pleasure, her breasts begging for his attention that he was more than happy to give. He sits right back up and pulls her body down with him but she doesn’t stop her rhythm of riding. His cock slipped in and out of her so nicely, covered in her cream. His mouth reattached to her breasts, giving it a bite that her shocked her enough to a halt.

Yongguk slaps her ass and grabs her face, making her look in his eyes. “Don’t fucking stop.” He growls, slapping her as again as he drags his mouth down to kiss her. Her cries turn to soft whimpers as she moves her hips faster. “You like that baby?” He slaps the other cheek, forcing a yelp from her throat. His hands grab both of her cheeks and he slams her down on his dick.

Miah moans, “Yes! I like it. Your cock feels so good.”

“Good girl.”

He starts to move for her, lifting his own hips and pounding right into her vigorously, the perfect angle to hit her spot. “Oh god, yes! Yongguk, right there. Right there! Please, please, please don’t stop. I’m gonna cum again!” Her pitch gets higher with each thrust until she’s shaking, hands gripping on the sheets under him as her body trie to ground in some control.

But her gave her no time for that. He pulls her off him, positioning her to lay on her stomach as his body hovered over hers. He slips right inside of her again, holding her down as he pounds into her without any remorse. Miah has already taken her pleasure, he wanted to take his.

But Miah’s loud moans showed she had no intention to protest, that she was more than willing to do whatever it is he wanted. The pain was so mixed with pleasure that she couldn’t even tell the difference between the two.

He leans over her body as he desperately humped her like some wild animal. He moaned and growled in her ear, whispering obscenities that made her pussy tighten around his cock. One hand slipped under her body and rubbed at the swollen nub, forcing the loud moans to ring beautifully in his ears.

“Oh Yongguk, please, I can’t cum again!” Miah cries out.

“Yes you can.” Yongguk whispers in her ear, “you’re going to cum for me.” His words made her try to crawl away, but he only pushes his cock in deeper. “Take it.”

Yongguk pounds her pussy harder, feeling his own release finally coming as he moans into her ear, kissing and licking until his hips press firmly against her. Keeping his dick deep in as he shot ribbons into the condom. A third tremble shakes through her as a puddle forms under them.

They both take deep and heavy breaths. A whole week of sexual frustration finally sated.

Yongguk couldn’t believe that all that actually happened and for the first time his mind was clear. A weight off his shoulder is lifted and he felt lighter. Was this his body’s way of telling him that he shouldn’t be fighting off the things he wants? Or the person he wants?

He pulls out of her and slips off the condom, wrapping it up before throwing it in the trash. Yongguk lies down beside her and presses kisses on her shoulders and lower back, worshipping and thanking her body for what she’s given him.

“Yongguk-sshi?”

“Hmm?”

“Can we go again?”


End file.
